Runescape! a pets life
by Storyteller1998
Summary: There owner dies and this leaves them on their own to fend for themselves. They have each other but is one of they turning against them? Will the survive the week in Runescape!


Disclaimer: I do not own Runescape, and am not making a profit from this. Only my pride is growing not my pockets. The only thing I own is my ideas.

I walked into the brand new pet shop in Lumbridge; it had been open 10 minutes but already it was full of people who were trying to get there new pets. This pet shop was now officially the best, the others only sold the newb pets such as puppies, but in this one you could buy any type such as kittens, squirrels and birds. You could also buy food, toys and now more than 1 pet but less than 8.

As I looked around something caught my eye. In the corner was a cage covered with a cloth. I walked over and lifted up the cloth taking a peek, a smile grew from ear to ear when I saw a small obsidian coloured baby dragon sleeping inside. It had a small tiara on its head.

I grabbed the cage hugging it close and ran to the till. I put it on the counter and pulled my money out. The lady smiled then said to my "Ah you found her, her name is Death; she is the only female king/queen black dragon in existence. As you found her you may have her for free. It is said that who ever finds her will become the leader of Runescape, it is a myth but maybe... any way she eats meat and is 2 weeks old, she will need a play mate or friend" She looked over the counter and in to the back room.

"I have a special offer on cute phoenix egglings and baby monkey's, get both for 5000 gold coins. For an extra 1000 you can get food, toys and a big bag to carry everything" She said calmly," so what will it be?"

" Um, the dragon, cute phoenix egglings and baby monkey deal with the extras, some food and toys for the dragon and can I please have a ginger kitten and a baby penguin with its food and toys for both" I said as someone with a trolley full of cages walked inside and up to the till.

They approached the till and smiled at the lady then said" Hiya Lou, got you a new load, they got a new type of pet so I got some for you, it's a mini Hydra! It has now been classed as a pet so I thought you could sell it or something, they come in 5 different types and colours"

"Thanks Ray, hey Ray why don't we give one to this young lady as a tester. I mean she found Death, So maybe she's the one. Hey sweetie do you think you could have one of the new pets in for a tester, I mean it is free, the food and toys and everything!" she said looking at me. I gave a quick nod.

"Um do you think I could get my pets licence now, you know I need one" I replied.

Sure here you go and because of all you have done this licence is for a life time not for 2 years" The lady said as she handed me the card.

"Ok, so what do I need to give you for all of this?"I said bracing myself.

"Well for everything that will be 15,000 gold coins" she said. It was less than I had expected but I did have the baby dragon and mini hydra with equipment free.

"Ok, is this enough?"I said giving her the money. She nodded. Then she gave me the extra extra large backpack and put all the food and things in. Then a blanket and then the pets. First the baby penguin, the mini hydra next, after that the ginger kitten, she placed the baby monkey and after that the cute phoenix eggling. Their heads stuck out next to each other as if they were having a big cuddle. She took Death out her cage and placed the sleeping dragon into my arms.

I tickled her until she awoke. She just starred into my eyes for over 3 minutes. Then she cuddle up and fell back to sleep. I picked her tiara up and examined it. It was real gold and had little jewels engraved in it. I placed it back on and walked out of the shop. I heard a squeak in my back and took it off to see what was wrong. A white baby squirrel had jumped inside as I had left. I was cuddled up with everyone else so I decided to keep it.

They all looked up at me so I thought it was time to name them.

The baby penguin-Snowflake

The mini red hydra (I picked the red two headed type) - Nightmare

The ginger kitten- Autumn

The baby brown monkey-Giggles

The cute phoenix eggling-Flames

The white baby squirrel- Winter.

Everything seemed perfect, but it wasn't going to last long.

Author's notes: I know it's all perfect and happy at the moment but it won't be for long. This is my second story. Please review!


End file.
